Was It A Date?
by BlackNightBunny
Summary: Stiles and Jackson get closer after some surprising news about Lydia and Jackson's relationship. A Jackson x Stiles story.
1. Chapter 1

Was It A Date?

Stiles watched the clock above Mr. Harris's head, waiting for the final countdown. The teen had been late to class a total of three seconds, which had him immediately slammed with detention. The chemistry teacher was still picking on Stiles, half a year had already past and the guy just wouldn't let up. Stiles chewed the end of his pen, eyes focused on the slow ticking clock as his hands gripped the strap of his bag and his body readied to run out the door. The miracle happened as the clock finally signalled that detention was over, Stiles jumped up and made for the door.

Mr. Harris called out Stiles name calmly, stopping the teen in his tracks and causing his whole body to sag in disappointment. Stiles looked back to Mr. Harris who sat at his desk grading papers and ignoring Stiles sad _'let me go'_ eyes.

"Take this to the office on your way out Mr. Stilinski." The Chemistry teacher announced, pointing to a huge stack of papers.

Stiles paled at the sight of the heavy papers before he glared at the man who wasn't even looking at him. The load was heavy and Stiles arms held it close as the loose paper shifted and tried to escape. If the extra long detention wasn't enough, now Stiles had to struggle all the way to the other end of the school before he could go home. Harris was trying to murder him, slowly, painfully and with homework, Stiles was sure of it.

"I'm not your personal errand boy." Stiles grumbled, cursing the teacher as he stumbled to the door with his arms loaded.

Stiles stumbled down the empty halls, it was only Monday and Stiles had already had detention. The eerie quiet of the school surrounded the teen as he walked swiftly, his moving feet the only audible sound. Stiles grumbled the whole way to the office, dropping the papers off with a sigh and smiling at the reception lady who glared at the pile of paperwork. Stiles pouted as he started the journey back to his jeep, the weekend had been amazing and now he was stuck back at school.

Thoughts of the pack filled Stiles mind as he walked, his super powered werewolf friends always lingering in Stiles memory. The pack had spent the entire weekend together and now they were forced back to school, it was a true tragedy. Stiles could see the doors to the outside world and the way to his beloved jeep just down the hall. Stiles picked up his pace as a smile pulled at his lips, _'freedom'_ was all Stiles mind was thinking. The sound of footsteps sounded behind Stiles and the teen stopped in his run, his heart pounding in suspense.

The echoing footsteps stopped shortly after Stiles and the teen whipped around to face... an empty hall. Stiles raised his brow at the lack of anyone and started to walk backwards, his steps slow and cautious. The sound started again from behind him and the teen spun around so fast his shoes squeaked on the floor. Stiles felt his heart race and eyes go wide as he thought of the dangers that could be out there. When the Alpha pack had showed up this was some of the crap they pulled, always picking on the super sense deprived humans.

Stiles feet stopped moving as the sound became louder and little growls echoed behind him. A huge sigh left the teens lips as he realised it was probably one of the pack trying to mess with him. Stiles turned around lazily as he gazed about, trying to catch one of his friends.

"Alright, that's enough I'm tired and just want to go home." Stiles called to the empty hallway.

The light growls continued and Stiles eyes zeroed in on the cornered wall by the lockers. It was a good hiding spot, Stiles had used it many times before, jumping out and scaring Danny or Lydia. The teen had scared Allison once but the end result was her punching Stiles in the face out of reflex and Stiles decided to never surprise her again. The honey eyed teen moved to the corner slowly, knowing the werewolf had likely already realised he was approaching. It was almost impossible to sneak up on a werewolf... the bastards.

Stiles peeked around the corner and felt a frown pull his lips as he looked at a chuckling Jackson. The blonde stood before Stiles with a cheeky smile and his hands dug into his pockets. Stiles eyed his friend up, with a questioning eyebrow before punching the blondes arm in a bro love fashion.

"You jackass, not cool." Stiles chirped, looking to Jackson as they continued out the door.

Several months ago Stiles would have never pictured himself talking so calmly with Jackson. Since they were kids the lacrosse captain would pick on Stiles, the main reason Stiles had a buzz cut for so long was because the other would always pull his hair. Stiles could still see the seven year old Jackson running up to him and yanking on his brown locks.

But these days the two got along really well, Jackson was still an asshole most of the time but he was pack and family. Stiles had even let his hair grow out a little, the childhood trauma passing when the two teens became friends. Belonging to the pack had really mellowed the blonde teen out... except of course when he did get mad, he was a hundred times scarier then he was before.

"Actually it was very funny... and by the way, I was hoping you would give me ride." Jackson announced, with a cocky smirk and calm eyes.

Stiles nodded in agreement as the two continued out of the school, their voices echoing the whole way. Stiles spied his jeep in an almost empty parking lot, before he ran up to his love and hugged the side of it.

"My beautiful chariot, how are you?" Stiles crowed loudly, smirking as Jackson rolled his eyes at his ridiculous friend. The two teens hopped into the car and Stiles drove off, lowering the music so they could talk.

"So where's Lydia, I thought you got a lift with her this morning?" Stiles asked casually, the teen's fingers drumming along to the music.

"We broke up." Jackson announced, his blue eyes steadily watching ahead of him.

Stiles jaw dropped as he slammed the brakes, both boys jerking forward at the sudden action. Stiles idled in the middle of the road, jaw hanging open and staring wide eyed at Jackson. Stiles couldn't believe what he just heard or how surprisingly calm Jackson was acting. The blondes words must have been a bad joke, Lydia and Jackson were head over heels in love with each other. They were so in love that their feelings had helped save Jackson from being the freaking Kanima, lizard thing.

"You're lying aren't you?" Stiles blurted, his hands flailing about in the small space. Jackson dodged a flailing limb before glaring at the honey eyed teen, the blonde's lips pressing into a firm line.

"No, we really broke up. It's been coming for a while now." Jackson confessed, slumping into the seat and closing his eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking Jackson, Lydia saved you from being the Kanima. The two of you are meant to be an annoyingly lovey-dovey couple and now you're telling me you've broken up!" Stiles screamed, his breath coming in hard and fast.

"Why is this all my fault, huh? She's the one who said it out loud, is it my fault that I'm not in love with her anymore and is it my fault she's gotten eyes for Isaac?" Jackson screamed back, shocking Stiles.

Stiles mind reeled with the new information, Lydia and Isaac? When the hell did that happen and why the hell wasn't it Stiles? Stiles was the one who gracefully stepped back... not that he and Lydia were ever together but still, he stepped back. Stiles slowly started the car as Jackson sat beside him, the blonde's eyes flaring blue as he tried to control his emotions.

The weekend had been so much fun, everyone hung out at Derek's, the alpha wolf growling at them and calling everyone annoying but Stiles had seen the older wolf's smile. So everyone was getting along and Lydia had been laughing and smiling... with Isaac, damn it was so obvious now that Stiles thought about it.

The drive remained silent as Stiles dropped Jackson in front of his house, the blonde mumbled a thank you before taking off inside. Stiles sat in his jeep for twenty odd minutes after pulling into his own driveway, the shock of the day still sizzling through his mind. Lydia and Isaac, no wonder Jackson had been hanging out with him so much this weekend. But why didn't anyone tell Stiles, the teen knew several werewolves with super senses who could have figured out that the two were on rocky paws.

Stiles spent a restless night, tossing and turning. Jackson and Lydia not being together was strange, the couple were like Scott and Allison, Stiles always thought they would be together. Scott and Allison had broken up for a month after Jackson turned into a werewolf, the two quickly realising they couldn't be apart. Maybe Jackson and Lydia's break up was like that, just a break for them to work themselves out. The thought spread in Stiles mind and he decided to go with it, it left him less unsettled.

* * *

Hello, this is just a short two shot story about Stiles x Jackson. Last half will be up soon and I hope you enjoyed. The M rating is for language.

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or characters, story written for fun.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning brought an interesting development, Stiles was eating his breakfast and laughing at his father's glare about the healthy cereal, when the door bell rang. Stiles hopped up and walked over to the door, in nothing more than his Spiderman sleep pants. Opening the door revealed a prim and properly dressed Jackson, the blonde teen dipping his sunglass's to give Stiles a quizzical look.

"You're not ready yet." Jackson sighed, eyeing Stiles up and down.

"Um... No?" Stiles replied, confusion written all over his face.

"I thought I'd give you a lift to school..." Jackson trialled off, eyeing the cartoon pyjama pants the other teen was wearing.

Stiles looked at Jackson, then his jeep and finally to the sleek and totally awesome Porsche. Stiles felt guilt for half a second as he rejected driving his darling jeep, but Jackson hardly ever let Stiles ride in his car. Stiles nodded solidly before running up the stairs to dress and get his bag, leaving Jackson to stand in the doorway. Stiles came back down stairs, yelled bye to his Dad and pushed Jackson over to his car. The honey eyed teen stared at Jackson with the _'Let me drive?' _eyes, but was quickly rejected as Jackson scoffed at the look.

Stiles fiddled with the radio and ran his hands over everything, Jackson growling at him several times to stop it, didn't even deter the teen. Pulling up to school had Stiles frowning at the short time it took them to arrive, the honey eyed teen stepped out of the car and was followed by Jackson. The blonde stepped in line with Stiles and swung his arm about Stiles shoulders, before smirking to the slightly shorter teen.

Stiles gave Jackson a confused look but let the arm remain. The human teen hadn't thought their friendship had reached the bro hug level of affection but Stiles let it slide as he thought of the blondes heart ache. Jackson was probably just trying to distract himself with his friends and Stiles was a pack, so he took the job with a smile. The two entered the school and Stiles laughed out loud at the shocked look on Scott's face, his best friend stood still, simply gaping at him.

Stiles felt a flutter in his chest as he thought about how close Jackson actually was to him, the blonde's breath by his ear and hand dangling by Stiles chest. Okay it had just gotten weird, an amazing flail and spin found Stiles turned around and smiling at the blonde. Stiles then waved bye before he walked up to Scott and slapped him on the arm in hello. Stiles pushed the strange fluttery feeling away and started chatting to Scott, as Jackson glared at him before walking off to talk to Danny.

"Shit Stiles, what the hell was that?" Scott gaped with confusion.

"What was what?" Stiles babbled innocently, his eyes flicking about the school.

"Jackson, he was all over you." Scott stated, his nose scrunching up in displeasure.

"Were friends, dude. I bro hug you all the time." Stiles reasoned, hugging Scott to emphasise his point.

Scott raised a questioning eyebrow at his best friend before dropping the conversation for a topic he knew more about, Allison. For the rest of the morning and their shared class, Stiles was fully informed about Allison's favourite colours and the way her eyes would sparkle. The honey eyed teen only escaped the repetitive conversation when the lunch bell rang.

Lunch time was awkward, Lydia sat by Isaac and smiled and flirted with the werewolf. Stiles freaked out a little as Jackson walked in and sat next to Stiles, at the packs table. The blue eyed wolf seemed to be completely calm and relaxed as he watched his ex-girlfriend flirt and smile with another guy. Isaac seemed to be enjoying the attention as well and the rest of the pack just acted like it was totally normal. I mean what the hell, did Stiles miss the last pack meeting or something and how had this all become completely normal.

The meal continued and the class bell rang as Stiles and Jackson both headed for the same class room. A silence had taken up their usual witty banter, before Jackson snapped to attention and pulled Stiles into a quiet corner. The blonde werewolf eyed up the nervous Stiles, the honey eyed teen smiling back unsurely.

"Want to go to the movies tonight?" Jackson asked all casual, like he hadn't just dragged Stiles out of the busy hallway.

"What?" Stiles asked a little confused, his eyebrows scrunching together.

"The movies Stilinski, do you want to go with me?" Jackson repeated with his usual exacerbation and eye roll.

"Sure, I guess... I've wanted to see that new horror flick." Stiles replied in a casual voice, straightening up slightly as the atmosphere became more relaxed.

Jackson nodded before looking over Stiles once more and nodding his head in the direction of their class. Stiles followed along, a small string of ramblings leaving his mouth and filling the once awkward silence. The day moved quickly after that and Stiles slowly stopped freaking out every time Lydia would pat Isaac's arm or smile at him. The little affections had been overlooked before as friendly gestures, but now that Stiles knew, he felt strange watching it. But Lydia seemed to be happy and Isaac looked really happy, if Stiles could sense emotions like a werewolf he'd guess Isaac was gushing happiness.

Jackson had stuck to Stiles the whole day and the two teens quickly fell back into their usual banter and light teasing. The honey eyed teen thought that Jackson and Lydia breaking up would have had a bigger impact on the pack but it seemed everything was normal, well as normal as a pack of teenage werewolves could be. So as the day came to an end and Stiles was leaving his last class, he was surprised to find Jackson by the door waiting for him. It was a little creepy to Stiles, since he knew for a fact that Jackson refused to wait for anyone, the mornings event had been strange enough.

Stiles smiled awkwardly as the two turned to leave the school, Jackson walking right by Stiles side. The honey eyed teens afternoon only got stranger as Jackson opened his door for him, paid for the movie tickets and all the snack food Stiles wanted to devour. The blonde's usual eye rolls and his snarky comments remained, he just seemed to be more considerate of Stiles.

The movie was awesome, nothing better than a good horror flick in Stiles opinion. Stiles noticed a bunch of couples in the theatre, girls squealing and clutching their boyfriends as a scary part happened. Stiles glanced to the blonde a few times and realised this was their first movie together, just the two of them. Another flutter twisted Stiles stomach before he once again pushed the thought aside and focussed on the movie.

While leaving the theatre Jackson pressed himself close to Stiles, an arm wrapping around the honey eyed teen's waist as they pushed through the crowds. Another flutter brought a blush to Stiles face and he hated himself for the way the little interactions were making him feel. For a long time after that Stiles found himself stuck in his mind, the teen not speaking and receiving several strange looks from Jackson. The blonde drove his Porsche a little slower than usual and stepped out of the car when he came to Stiles house.

"What are doing?" Stiles asked the blonde as he stepped towards the front door.

"What does it look like? I'm walking you to the door." Jackson bit back, a slight frown pulling down his perfect face.

Stiles gaped at the blonde his mouth hanging open like a hungry fish, as his eyes racked over the athletic teen before him. Stiles mouth shut with a click as his eyes bugged out and he flipped out internally. Stiles Stilinski had just checked out Jackson Whittemore... in a sexual way. Stiles would have screamed at himself if it wasn't for the playful smirk that started to dance across Jackson's face.

"Was... Was this a date?" Stiles questioned, a confusion ringing in his voice.

Jackson scoffed at Stiles, the blonde rolling his eyes before taking four quick steps to stand before the honey eyed teen. Stiles stumbled back a bit as he stared up into Jacksons piercing blue eyes, his heart doing that stupid little flutter again. Jackson smirked broadly before leaning in and kissing Stiles lips with a dominating passion. The honey eyed teen mumbled his surprise into the lacrosse captain's mouth, his hands hanging limply by his sides. Though after a moment Stiles responded, his lips moving with Jacksons, the kiss was explosive and sent shivers down Stiles spine. The blonde teen slowly pulled away from the slightly shorter teen, his lips wet and eyes half lidded.

"I've wanted to do that for years." Jackson confessed, his hands circling Stiles waist to pull their bodies together.

"What do you mean years? I thought you hated me since... well forever." Stiles blurted, finding his voice.

"Sometimes I find you annoying, but mostly I just want to ravish you. Why do you think I pick on you all the time?" Jackson smirked, placing a quick kiss on the teen's lips.

"What about Lydia...?" Stiles mumbled, his voice trailing off as he admired Jacksons gorgeous face.

"I did love her too... but now that we've broken up, I decided to go after what I've always wanted." Jackson smirked, pulling on the ends of Stiles growing hair.

Surprise would be an understatement of how Stiles was feeling. To live your whole life with an obnoxious bully and being in a one way love with said bully's girlfriend. To now suddenly be the object of desire, really shook the teen. Stiles stared wide eyed at Jackson and thought of their relationship since he became a proper werewolf. The two had been getting along and to Stiles own surprise he didn't actually hate the guy and he would even go so far as to call them friends... but did he want more than that?

Stiles absently traced a finger over his recently kissed lips as Jackson watched the motion. The honey eyed teen admitted that Jackson was hot and they got along surprisingly well. A relationship with the mostly obnoxious blonde wouldn't be too bad, especially if the kisses were as good as the one they shared moments ago. Stiles blinked at Jackson a few times before a mischievous smirk covered his face.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Stiles asked, a little light sparking his eyes.

"I guess I might be able to put up with you." Jackson sighed in an over dramatic way.

"Oh, well aren't I the lucky one." Stiles replied sarcastically, smacking Jacksons arm.

The blonde teen smirked at Stiles and Stiles smiled back before the two started kissing again. Hands roamed bodies, Jackson sliding one under and up Stiles shirt. The slightly shorter teen moaned at the feeling as he deepened their kiss, teeth scrapping and nose's bumping in their hungry passion. The two teens eventually pulled apart to breathe, their foreheads resting against one another as they both smiled.

The next day was priceless, walking into school with their hands laced and Jackson fawning over Stiles. Scott's face was hilarious, a gob smacked look with shocked eyes. Stiles even took a picture of his best friend, putting it on his phone as Scott's id photo. The rest of the pack had equally shocked thoughts on the recent development, especially when the two teens started making out at the lunch table. Lydia seemed to be the only unsurprised pack member, the red head simply raising an eyebrow at the pair

"I knew this was going to happen." Lydia announced in a wise tone, as she leaned into a still shocked Isaac.

Derek had sent a message to Stiles later, the Alpha's text was all pack business till the end, where he asked _'Really, Jackson?'_ The text had made Stiles laugh and Jackson pout angrily before attacking Stiles, with hugs and hungry kisses that had the entire pack cringing. Stiles hadn't pictured being with the self obsessed blonde before but sitting by his side, gave the honey eyed teen a different perspective.

Jackson was a doting boyfriend and despite his obsession to always be the best he was a great friend. The honey eyed teen looked at the arm draped around his shoulders and marvelled at how comfortable he actually felt having Jackson near him. Boyfriends, yeah, Stiles was totally on board the idea of having a werewolf boyfriend. Stiles stole some curly fries from Jackson's plate and laughed at the glare he received, they were dating now but Jackson was still Jackson and Stiles loved it.

The End

* * *

Hi to all, this is the last half of this story. Hope it was okay and you enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


End file.
